Airplane
by jaeh1.b
Summary: I hate the sky that wrapping around you. Sehun. Jongin. Chanyeol. KaiHun ft ChanHun.


"Berhenti merengek, jika ingin ku obati" seru namja berkulit putih pucat itu kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kedua temannya yang begitu bodoh sehingga bisa menabrakkan motor yang mereka kendarai ke pembatas jalan.

"Aww... bibirku. Pelan-pelan, Sehun!"

"Dasar... begitu saja tidak tahan." ucap Kai tidak santai. Ia sudah gerah, dari tadi Sehun asyik mengobati Chanyeol yang terus berteriak girly seperti itu. Menjengkelkan saja. Sementara dirinya harus puas mengobati luka di tangannya sendiri. Huh.

"Hun, ini benar-benar perih tahu. Lembut sedikitlah. Ugh, bibir sexy ku." Keluhnya.

Kai memandang mereka kesal. Mungkin memang benar, Sehun lebih peduli kepada Chanyeol dibanding padanya. Cihh... menjengkelkan sekali.

"Hey.. Kau mau kemana? Luka mu masih terbuka seperti itu?" Seru Sehun agak berteriak saat melihat Kai berlalu begitu saja.

Kai tidak membalas. Menolehpun tidak.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia ada urusan. Selesaikan dulu perbanku." Rengek Chanyeol. Sehun menghela napas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

...

...

"Haaahh... micheossseo!" Kai menendangi kerikil di pinggir jalan. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bisa tidak sih Sehun lebih peka?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak janji, tapi akan ku usahakan.." Ujar Chanyeol sendu.

"Hmm.." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Iya... Aku tidak memaksa kok!" Jawab Sehun lagi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini. Ayo, cari restaurant terdekat." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, dan menarik Sehun berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kai tidak ada muncul sejak istirahat tadi. Dia kemana?" Sehun bertanya dan memicingkan mata.

"Entahlah, anak itu akhir-akhir ini jadi sok sibuk dengan klub dancenya. Tadi, ia langsung keluar begitu saja dari kelas."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti, entah kenapa sepertinya wajah Sehun langsung bertambah murung.

"Aku akan mengajak Kai juga. Aku sudah mengirimnya pesan." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Kita duluan saja. Nanti, dia mungkin menyusul."

...

Aaa..." Sehun tertawa dengan ceria saat memasukkan makanan ke mulut Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Park Dobi itu melahap makanannya. Sementara Kai melihatnya dengan wajah kecut.

Kai sudah memikirkan semalaman, huh.. memang dia mau semudah itu menyerahkan Sehun pada Chanyeol? Meski mereka teman, tetap saja, Kai tidak seharusnya menyerah seperti kemarin, bodoh sekali dia, lagipula Sehun tidak ada bilang kalau dia lebih menyukai Chanyeol dari dirinya. So, lebih baik dia perjuangkan lagi kan?

"Hun... Kau harus memakannya juga. Jangan terus menyuapkan pada Chanyeol." Sungut Kai.

"Ha-ha-ha.. Bilang saja jika kau ingin di suap oleh Sehunnie" balas Chanyeol.

Whats? Sehunnie? Panggilan apa itu? Kai bahkan tidak pernah memanggil Sehun seperti itu.

"Iya.. aku makan juga kok." Jawab Sehun kalem. Lalu, menyulangkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Hun-ah.. Aku mau lagi?" Heboh Chanyeol.

Sehun tertawa, namun bukannya menyulangkan ke Chanyeol, Sehun mengarahkannya ke Kai.

"Aaa..."

Kai bengong dan terkejut mulanya, dengan muka bodoh nya ia membuka mulut.

"Hahhaha" Chanyeol dan Sehun tertawa bahagia.

Sial. Barusan Kai akan bersiap menerima suapan dari Sehun, tapi anak itu malah memberikan pada Chanyeol.

"Hahaha"

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum kecut dan

mengumpat dalam hati.

...

Usai makan malam, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Melihat beberapa pertunjukkan di pasar malam yang selalu ramai di akhir minggu seperti ini.

Chanyeol berjalan beberapa langkah di depan saat melihat stan yang menyediakan berbagai inatrument musik. Ya, maklum tentang ini, diantara mereka bertiga Chanyeol lah yang melek tentang alat-alat music dan memainkannya.

"Lihat.. apalagi yang akan di bawa pulang oleh si Park bodoh itu malam ini?" Canda Jongin.

Sehun memukul tangan Jongin pelan karena telah mengatai temannya bodoh.

"Dia memang tergila-gila dengan musik. Seperti kau yang tergila-gila dengan dance. Jadi, wajar saja jika dia sseperti itu." Ujar Sehun.

"Hmm..." kai mendengus malas. Bisa tidak? Sehun tidak merusak suasana dengan terus membela Chanyeol?

"Kau jadi sok sibuk dan jarang berkumpul gara-gara obsesi baru mu itu." Lanjut Sehun

Senyuman terangkat di sudut bibir Kai.

"Jadi, kau merindukanku? Haha.. maaf, aku bulan depan rencananya akan ikut kompetisi. Saat itu datang, kalian harus menssupport ku ok?"

Sehun mengenggam tangan kiri Kai yang menggantung.

"Semoga berhasil. Jangan berlatih terlalu kerass."

Kai mengintip sedikit tangan mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kai dengan cengirannya.

.

"Hey guyss.. kalian bahagia sekali?" Chanyeol datang dan merangkul bahu kedua temannya. Otomatis tangan yang saling bergenggaman itu terlepas.

"Haha.. Benarkah? Kami menertawai mu padahal, melihat kau yang assyik dengan duniamu sendiri." Sehun tertawa dan membalas rangkulan Chanyeol dengan meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Park Dobi itu.

"Tadi itu ada gitar ukuran kecil yang dipajang di sana."

"Ohh.. Bukannya kau sudah punya?"

"Iya.. Makanya aku berpikir dua kali untuk membelinya lagi. Tapi, gitar itu sangat ba-

"Guys.. hari sudah makin malam. Kita tidak akan berhenti di sini saja kan? Ayo... Hun kita coba naik kuda-kudaan itu pasti romantis sekali" Tanpa aba-aba Kai menyeret tubuh Sehun dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di sana.

"Heyy... Tunggu! Mana bisa kalian pergi tanpa mengajakku." Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Yang benar saja, tidak akan Chanyeol biarkan, Kai-Sehun berduaan seperti itu.

.

.

.

1 Minggu kemudian.

"Akhir akhir ini kalian jarang terlihat bersama. Kenapa? Sibuk sekali ya?" Ujar teman sebangku Chanyeol. Sun Young. Kelas mereka sudah istirahat sejak 20 menit lalu, dan bel masuk pelajaran ke empat akan berdering lima menit lagi.

"Iya. Mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Membuat kesal saja."

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Chanyeol tidak keluar kelas saat jam istirahat. Lelaki yg dijuluki telinga Yoda itu juga terlihat agak pendiam. Tidak pecicilan seperti biasanya.

"Aku tadi dari perpustakaan dan mendengar dari Kang Saem kalau Sehun sebentar lagi akan pindah jauh. Benar ya?" Sun Young bertanya sambil menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya. Teman sebangku Chanyeol ini memang selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah. Dan selama seminggu ini pemuda jangkung itu menumpang makan padanya. Untung Sun Young cewek baik hati dan tidak pelit. Dia rela rela saja untuk membagi bekalnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk lemas.

"Ohh.. pasti sangat berat bagimu. Memangnya Sehun tidak akan kembali?"

Chanyeol menoleh menatap Sun Young, "Haha.. Tentu saja dia akan kembali, korea kan tanah kelahirannya." -meski aku tidak tahu itu kapan. Sambungnya dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Saat melihat murid berkaos putih berbalik arah meninggalkan kelas.

Bukankah dia terlalu cepat meninggalkan kita?

.

.

.

Satu notifikasi masuk di ponsel Kai. Lelaki tan itu segera mngecek ponselnya, dia tahu itu dari siapa.

..

-yeolsejong-

.

oohsehun

Sore ini kita berkumpul di tempat biasa. Kita kan sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

I miss you...

. Seen

.

KimKaaaaa

Aku ada lthn sore ini. Tidak jnji bisa datang.

.

_PCY

Okie... Hunnie. Aku psti dtg. Miss you too

.

oohsehun

_PCY ok.

KimKaa: Ak jga sibuk. Pokoknya kau harus datang. :P

.

_PCY

Biar saja dia tidak datang. Kita berduaa saja Hunnie.

ps: aku akan bawa banyak mkanan, ayam goreng jga. :P

.

KimKaaaa

Baiklh akn ak ushkn jika kau memaksa.

.

oohsehun

Baguss... see y!

;)

.

.

.

Nyatanya yg sampai lebih dulu adalah Kai. Lelaki tan itu segera meminta izin pada pelatih, jadi hari ini ia free. Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian Sehun dan Chanyeol datang berbarengan dengan kantung belanjaan yang banyak. Ternyata mereka benar benar membawa banyak makanan. "Jadi, kau datang juga e? Bahkan masih memakai seragam. Tidak ada jadwal latihan?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun. Dari nadanya sudah jelas, Chanyeol tengah bercanda. Itu sudah biasa.

Kai mengendikkan bahu. Malas melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Ia masih kesal karena kejadian siang tadi.

Kai bangun dari kursi menuju pembatas. Dari sini awan terlihat lebih dekat. View di bawah juga bagus. Kai mencoba merileks kan pikirannya. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal besar sebentar lagi.

.

Tempat biasa mereka berkumpul adalah atap apartement tempat Sehun tinggal. Mulanya Sehun tinggal di perumahan bersama kedua orangtuanya. Namun karena alasan pekerjaan orangtuanya pindah keluar negeri. Sehun diajak pindah juga, tapi pemuda milky skin ini ingin menamatkan SHSnya dulu. Lagipula di sini masih banyak ssaudaranya yang bisa mengawasinya. Jadi, Sehun pikir dia akan baik baik saja.

Setelahnya Sehun memutuskan menyewa apartement saja. Sang paman sudah mengajak Sehun tinggal bersama, namun Sehun menolak karena alasan jarak. Orangtua Chanyeol yang tahu putranya bersahabat dengan Sehun sempat menawari untuk tinggal bersama, namun sehun menolak, ia akan merasa tidak enak dan segan sekali jika seperti itu. Karena Sehun tinggal sendiri, Chanyeol dan Kai sering berkunjung dan menjadikan nya sebagai tempat tongkrongan. Banyak sekali kenangan yang telah terukir di sini.

Sebenarrnya Sehun memang berencana menetap di korea sampai selesai pendidikan SMA nya. Lagipula Sehun masih punya paman dan beberapa kerabat lain yang bisa mengawasi di sini.

Namun, telpon dari ibunya sebulan lalu membuat Sehun memikirkan ulang rencananya. Orang tua Sehun memutuskan menetap di Amerika selamanya. Ibunya sekarang juga tengah hamil tua, dan prediksi usg menyatakan ibu nya akan memiliki janin kembar. Tentu saja itu merepotkan. Sehun mau tidak mau harus ke Amerika untuk menjaga ibu yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

Makanya, Seminggu terakhir Sehun sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya.

.

Chanyeol asyik bermain dengan Skateboard, sebenarnya anak itu tidak ahli. Itu cuma hobi barunya yang ia kembangkan baru-baru ini. Sehun juga ikut-ikutan melihat permainan Chanyeol. Ugh.. Harusnya Kai merusak moment itu, tapi ia sedang tidak mood. Ia masih jengkel sekali dengan keduanya. Kai merasa dia tidak penting. Iya, memang Kai yang Mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan teman sebangku park yoda itu mengenai kepindahan Sehun. Tebak saja, Kai memang baru tahu berita itu tadi. Ia ingin marah, tapi rasanya sudah sangat terlambat. Kai menemukan Tiket penerbangan Sehun yang terselip di notebook lelaki paleskin itu. 27/02/2017.

Itu besok.

Dan rasanya Kai ingin merobek atau bahkan membakar tiket itu

..

.

"Hyaaaa..." Sehun memekik saat akan terjatuh kebelakang. Sudah Kai katakan dua orang itu tengah main skateboard. Sekarang teman yang dicintai nya itu mencoba sekali dan langsung akan terjatuh. Beruntungnya bagi Sehun dan Sialnya bagi Kai, si Chanyeol bodoh itu menangkap pinggang Sehun dan menahannya. Tampak sekali rona merah menyepuh di wajah Sehun. Demi Tuhan posisi dua orang itu sangat dekat. Kai.. Tidak tahan lagi. Dua orang ini memang harua di pisahkan.

.

Hari sudah beranjak petang. Langit kemerah-merahan perlahan menghilang digantikan sang malam. Tiga anak adam ini masih berada di atap, masih juga memakai seragam mereka. Bedanya suasana kali ini lebih hening. Sehun sibuk memikirkan 'cara yang keren' untuk mengucapkan perpisahan tanpa harus melewati adegan mengharu biru dengan air mata yang meleleh. Demi Tuhan mereka lelaki, bukan kumpulan cewek-cewek melankolis ok?

"Uhm... aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

Detak jantung Jongin langsung meningkat, dia sudah berusaha mengantisipasinya padahal. Tapi rasanya tetap saja, Sehun tidak hanya sekedar sahabat untuknya dan Chanyeol. Kai sangat tahu, Chanyeol dan dirinya menyayangi dan mencintai sehun lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Diam-diam Chanyeol dan Kai melakukan kesepakatan di belakang Sehun mengenai perasaan mereka. Apapun pilihan Sehun nantinya akan mereka terima dengan lapang dada. Yang terpenting sekarang bagi mereka adalah mempertahankan persahabatan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian terkejut atau tidak. Besok aku akan menyusul orangtuaku dan menetap di sana... selamanya."

Chanyeol tidak memberikan respon berarti. Hanya ucapan sok terkejut 'salam perpisahan dan hidup lebih baik' begitu juga Kai. Sehun hanya mengamini.

Masing-masing dari mereka hanya sibuk mengontrol perasaan masing-masing. Seperti bagaimana Sehun berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menangis. Namun, air mata itu tetap menetes juga, ia berdiri dan berrjalan menuju pembatas.

Salah seorang dari mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

End

Tahulah ini terinspirasi dari mana, maaf kalo nyepam kaihun ya, gk suka gak maksa baca kok, kalau mau merreview sampaikan dg santun ok? kan saya bawa ff ini ke kalian dg baik baik jga. Thx for ur attention.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

09.00 Am

Lima belas menit lagi pesawat Sehun take off , tapi Kai masih tiduran di bed nya. Ia menghitung-hitung waktu, melihat-lihat ke jendela, kiranya cuaca buruk mendadak dan penerbangan di batalkan. Dia serius soal ini.

Tapi, sepertinya cuaca ssangat cerah dan kai merasa di ejek. Lelaki tan itu semalaman memikirkan hal ini. Ia harus mengantar kepergian Sehun atau tidak. Bukankah akan semakin menyakitkan melihat kepergian orrang yang kau cintai secarra langssung. Kenapa juga Sehun harus pindah ke tempat sejauh itu? Kapan Sehun akan kembali? Kapan ia bisa melihat Sehun lagi?

Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah, bahkan Kai belum menyatakan peerasaannya. Semalam ia terlalu kalut dan sedih. Ia tidak siap mental. Bahkan semalam ia menitikkan air mata di kamarnya.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana, Kai bergegas mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Semoga saja. Kai masih bisa melihat Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya dan mengatakan ' i love you '

.

.

.

'Selamat tinggal, Chingu-ya~' Bisik Sehun. Lelaki milkyskin ini pun mematikan ponsel dan bersiap untuk delapan jam perjalanannya.

.

.

.

.

End


End file.
